Oracle 61: Spark! Kiss From A Mother
Oracle 61: Spark! Kiss From A Mother (火花！母親からキス Hibana! Hahaoya kara kisu) is the sixty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After saving her daughter from danger, Erika kissed Anaira passionately in order to express to her that she loves her very much more than just her daughter but a special treasure she'd ever received. Plot In Arashi City, Chisato continuously fought Mayor Akazawa and Rie while President Shinozaki and all the attendees evacuated themselves from danger. Meanwhile, Irie received a message that two Chariot Fighters were currently attacking Arashi City along with the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she ordered the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Kyoko and Hiroko watched the live coverage of a battle between Chisato and Mayor Akazawa and Rie in Arashi City. There Kyoko became mad to Mayor Akazawa and Rie because of their invasion in Arashi City. Hiroko, on the other hand, told herself that she will never forgive Mayor Akazawa and Rie anymore. As Irie and the Armored Fighters came to Arashi City to help Chisato, they were surrounded by Chariot Soldiers and started to attacked them. As a response to the attack of the Chariot Soldiers, they transformed themselves into their respective armor form and faced them in a battle. The battle ended when they defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, Irie and the Armored Fighters helped Chisato, but Rie attacked them simultaneously. Alejandra told to Irie that the Armored Force Fighters will face Rie, and they were agreed. Rie, on the other hand, attacked the Armored Force Fighters simultaneously, but it was deferred by Alejandra's counterattack. Meanwhile, Irie, Hiroyo and the rest of the Armored Fighters helped Chisato and faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. In the end, no one won nor defeated in the battle as the Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat each other. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told them that their battle is not yet over, and left along with Rie. Chisato de-transformed herself back to civilian form and thanked Irie and the Armored Fighters for helping her in the battle. Irie thanked her back and she told that they will head back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately and left along with the rest of the Armored Fighters. In an unknown island in Urashima Prefecture after taking a lunch, Anaira thanked Erika again for saving her life a while ago. Erika, on the other hand, hugged her daughter and thanked her back. As they're attempted to kiss each other, Anaira heard something from afar. Because of this, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 to find out if there's a group Chariot Soldiers hiding somewhere. A few moments later, Anaira found out that it was only a sea turtle crawling in the grassroots. Erika came and asked Anaira about what she saw. Anaira de-transformed herself back into civilian form and said that it was a sea turtle finding its way back to its natural habitat. There they sent the turtle back to the sea wherein this was its natural habitat. Afterwards, Anaira accidentally touched Erika's hand, but she apologized for touching her hand. Erika said to her that its okay for her, and she held her daughter's hand. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie didn't believe that Mayor Akazawa and Rie unexpectedly came to Arashi City without tracing the exact location outside Hirakawa City where one of the Armored Fighters was. Alejandra suspected that there were supporters of Mayor Akazawa and Rie who told them about where the exact location of one of the Armored Fighters. Hiroyo, on the other hand, felt concerned to Anaira and Erika. She told them that they were on their private trip outside Hirakawa City, and she was worried if the Chariots will find out where they are and attacked them. Irie, on the other hand, said to Hiroyo that she doesn't need to worry because Anaira will defeat the Chariots immediately. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa blamed Rie for being irresponsible in order to defeat and arrest Chisato in Arashi City a while ago. Rie, on the other hand, blamed him for facing her against the other Armored Fighters a while ago. While they were blaming each other, they were observed by Emperor Ryuuen and other Chariot Fighters. Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center after the Presidential Press Conference which was interfered by Mayor Akazawa and Rie, Chisato came to Anaira's office and there, she was asked by Alejandra about the said press conference. She said to Alejandra that the Presidential Press Conference was a major success, but there were some journalists found out her true identity as an Armored Fighter. Alejandra said to her that it was okay, and she felt glad that it was a successful event that she covered. At night, Chisato went to the cafeteria to take a dinner, but she was surprised by the Armored Fighters and Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki and her news team who prepared a surprise dinner for her after her successful coverage of the Presidential Press Conference with President Akira Shinozaki. Chisato thanked them for the surprise dinner they've made, and they thanked her back. After taking their dinner, Anaira and Erika talked to each other while sitting in front of the bonfire. There Anaira said to her mother that she remembered her childhood memories when she got drowned and saved by her mother, and she said that was her first kiss. Erika smiled after Anaira said that she was her first kiss, and she said to her that she thought that her kiss was the sweetest, and Anaira agreed. As they get closer to each other, Erika said that she remembered her deceased husband, Ragona, when she sees her daughter. She also said to Anaira that she's a special treasure she'd ever received in her life, and she loves her very much, much more than herself. Afterwards, Erika kissed Anaira passionately, expressing herself to her daughter that she loves her very much. Anaira, on the other hand, felt her mother's kiss that expressed her intense feelings for her. Meanwhile, Fatima felt something in her chest. Ayako asked her what's wrong, but Fatima replied nothing. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 41, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 61: Penelope In Danger, The Zenith episode 56 and Never Surrender episode 33. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes